What Is This?
by madders10
Summary: Five girls are living in Hope's Wings Mental Recovery Center for Girls. They all love Naruto Shippuden, and They all want out. What happens when they get their wish, and are sent to the Akutsuki? Rated for language and violence. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Not much to say here… I'm not sure if this will be historically accurate (I have no idea if mental recovery centers even exist), but please bear with me. Oh, and this takes place right before the first episode of Naruto Shippuden.**

**Lemon POV**

_Flashback (age 7)_

_Cowering slightly on the high chair that stood around the island in her kitchen, I, Hailey Mcturn, gulped and glanced down to the floor, whimpered, and covered my eyes. I was absolutely petrified of heights._

"_Hailey?" that kind voice was my mom. I squeaked._

"_Please don't yell at me… or send me to my room… Please…" I had refused to eat for the fifth time this week. I was nearly starved to death, but too scared about getting yelled at for having bad manners, or get sent to my room, get grounded… No. I wouldn't eat! I won't!_

"_Oh, fine." My mother sighed in defeat and walked to the living room. Curious and surprised that I got away with not eating, I followed her. My bare feet pattered against the hard wood floor. Spying me in the doorway, Mom smiled slightly. "Just making a call, sweetie." She told me tightly. Walking through the beige room, I sat down softly on the black leather couch next to my dad. He looked up from his newspaper to smile kindly at me. My father had the same fiery red hair as me, with only a tinge of gray in it. Sitting stiffly on the soft couch, I tried to listen to my mom's conversation, but was too far to hear anything except "Yes", "My daughter, and "I'll stop by this week". After about fifteen minutes, confirmed by the old grandfather clock in the corner next to the piano that was littered with my sheet music, Mom put down the phone gently. I hesitated briefly, trying to figure out if I would be punished for asking, then blurted out:_

"_Who was that?" In the quiet, nervous voice I had. My mother let out a breath._

"_It was Hope's Wings Mental Recovery Center for Girls." She told me gently. I clenched my tan hands together to keep them from shacking and my amber eyes widened. Seeing my reaction, both my parents hugged me close and mom added, "You're not in trouble, honey. We're sending you there to get over your fear of heights and fear of being punished. We'll visit. I promise." I had believed her at the time. That was one of the lessons I would learn at the institute._

_Promises can, and will, be broken. Always._

_**Time lapse (Later that week)**_

_I was standing with my mom at the front desk in Hope's Wings Mental Recovery Center For Girls. My mom was talking to the lady at the desk, so I started to hum to myself, trying to calm my nerves. I love music. As long as I can remember, I've been playing the piano, violin, flute, and singing. Whenever I am sacred, I hum or sing to myself. Art is a song, a tune in which you can drown your fears and problems, one that will haunt you for the rest of time. _**(A/N: Ha-ha, that is **_**very**_** Interesting…*Smug face*)**___After about 5 minutes, Mom called me over to the front desk. I forced myself not the shake as I walked over._

"_Hailey, this is Mrs. Jell. She's the secretary here." Mom told me in the soft, gentle way that she has when talking to me._

"_Hello…" I greeted nervously. She nodded curtly._

"_You said your daughter was 7." She informed my mother as she surveyed me._

"_I am." I stated timidly. Really, I shouldn't be too surprised. I was almost 5 feet tall already. Not to mention extremely thin from refusing to eat._

"_Alright. You are in the England dorm. Last door on your right." Mrs. Jell said in an irritated tone. I nodded once, hugged my mom, and ran off down the hall the secretary had pointed to. Dropping my bright yellow backpack filled with clothes and a few books, I gulped nervously. Regaining at least some of my composer, I knocked softly on the wood door that had the word 'England' carved into the plate. A short girl, probably almost a foot shorter than me, answered. She looked Asian, with medium length black hair and dark brown eyes. She was quite pretty. Like me, she was super thin. I briefly thought about if she had an eating disorder._

"_Who are you?" She snapped viciously. I gulped again._

"_I-I'm new…" I stuttered. A look of surprise crossed the girl's face. Then she grinned at me._

"_Oh! Why didn't you say so? Come on in. Looking back over her shoulder, She yelled to what I guessed were my other roommates._

"_Oi! You guys! We got our last member!" She yelled. The girl beckoned me into the small room. It had two bunk beds and one single bed, along with a small bed stand, a closet with clothes hanging in it, a bathroom, and a calendar posted on a wall. A young girl bounced up to me and instantly hugged me. She looked no more than 3._

"_What's your name?" A girl who was slightly taller than me asked. Before I could answer, A girl my height cut in._

"_Why don't we sit in a circle and tell each other our names, ages, and why we're here." She spoke brightly. The tall girl nodded and we all sat in the small space. As nobody looked ready to go, I started._

"_I'm Hailey Mcturn-" the girl who let me in interrupted me almost right away._

"_Real names, no matter what the staff tells you, in this place, real names are of no value. We go by our inmate names. Basically, You go by your favorite food or drink." She explained. I nodded._

"_Then my real name is Hailey Mcturn. My inmate name would be lemon." I smiled slightly. "I'm 7." There were several gasps, one 'What!?' and one 'Impossible! Girl, you freaking tall!' I grinned. "And I'm here because I am have an extreme fear of being punished and an extreme fear of heights." The tall one put her hand on my shoulder._

"_You won't need to worry about that here. Well, the staff are kind of bitchs, but we will all take on the punishments of the other." I grinned at her. "Next!" The girl who had let me in was sitting next to me and all eyes were on her._

"_My real name is Bella Astroe, my inmate name is Tea. I am 14. I was adopted from Japan when I was 2. My adoptive parents were very nice, and I loved them. But on my twelfth birthday, some Teenager who had a grudge against me… I think his name was Daniel… Thought it'd be funny to light my house on fire. I was with my parents in the living room when it happened. I smelt the smoke first and my parents screamed at me to save myself… So I did. I could hear their screams… I don't know what happened to my brother Alex. Anyway, I got sent here for post-traumatic stress. I still have nightmares about the fire every other day, and I won't eat after one." I patted her shoulder sympathetically. Next was the tall girl. She had medium length brown hair slung up in a loose ponytail. She had piercing blue eyes and was slightly pale._

"_My name is Jill-Marie Tromen. Yes, I know, stupid name. My inmate name is Blueberry, and I am 15. I am here because my mom beat me when I wouldn't leave my sister's side while she was being beaten. That's basically it…" I nodded and turned to face the next girl. She had red-orange long hair in a loose braid, and the same piercing blue eyes as blueberry, and was pale like her too. Freckles dotted her cheeks, and she was the same height as me._

"_My name is Rachel Tromen, or Orange." That's why they look similar, I thought to myself. "I am 12, and I'm here because my mom beat me because I stuttered because I was so scared to talk to her. Oh, and I am the housekeeper of this room, and if you throw your clothes on the floor, I will kick you into the middle of next Tuesday." She told the last part in a threatening tone, and my heart thudded in my chest. But then she smiled, and we moved on to the next girl. She was only a little girl. My heart ached, seeing that little girl having to grow up here… She had beautiful golden hair in curls, gentle green eyes, and light tan skin._

"_Hello! My name's Rose-Ellen Grit, or Cupcake! __**Shut it, Brat. My name's Cake-cup. Resident split personality.**__ No. Anyway, I'm 3- __**I'm immortal.**__ –Go away, Cake-cup! I'm stuck here because of Cake-cup. I don't remember my parents__** Pfft. It's better that way. No family ties…**__ But there is one thing both Cake-cup and me agree on. Naruto __**ShIppuden." **__She and Cake cup told me. I felt a pang of sympathy for the girl… Girls. Blueberry bolted up._

"_Well, now that that's over, have you ever seen Naruto Shippuden?" My new roommate asked me. I shook my head._

**Time lapse (3 years later)**

My eyes fluttered open. Sleepily, I glanced around the small dorm that I now called home. I sighed and got out of the bottom bunk bed, I was still afraid of heights, to look at the clock on the wall. 7:34 a.m. I walked to the closet, pushed aside the clothes, and reached out to open the secret door. It hid three shelves, all stocked to the brim. The bottom one held the tiny T.V and DVD player that My roommates and I used to watch Naruto Shippuden on, tons of DVDs, and the coffee maker. The second shelf had coffee grounds, sugar (No creamer. It would spoil.), candy of all kinds, granola bars, and several kinds of soda. The third shelf held plastic cups, plates, silverware, and straws. All these things were forbidden by the Mental Recovery Center. Grabbing the coffee maker, coffee grounds, sugar, and a granola bar, I walked out to the main dorm.

Plugging in the coffee maker and making a cup for myself (Lots and lots of sugar added), I sighed and slid into a yellow sundress that I packed on the day I came here. I was now 10, and growing fast. The dress had been down to my shins 2 years ago. Now it was up to my knees. Taking a sip of coffee, I brushed my short, fiery red hair till it was smooth. I finished my coffee and the granola bar as Blueberry and the others woke up. Orange stretched.

"'Morning, Lemon." Orange said groggily. She was now 15, and was almost taller than me.

"Good morning, Orange." I greeted quietly and smiled.

"Hey, isn't it your third anniversary here, Lemon?" Cupcake said, stifling a yawn. She had grown into a fine six-year-old.

"You're right." Blue berry had gotten out of bed and looked at the calendar. May 21st. The day I came here. Blueberry had only grown an inch since I came here, and was like a mother to all of us, even though she's only 18. "And we don't have therapy until after lunch… That's enough time to watch at least 5 episodes of Naruto Shippuden!" I giggled excitedly. I love watching Naruto Shippuden. Blueberry got out the T.V, and Tea got the snacks like usual. As soon as Blueberry put the DVD in, though, the door of our tiny dorm flew open to reveal Miz Crow, the mean owner of the institute and several other staff members.

"I knew it! I knew you girls were nothing but trouble." She grinned maliciously. "I'll be confiscating these." She snatched the T.V, DVD player, and Naruto shippuden DVDs. I started shaking. _No… Don't yell… Don't punish me… Don't! _I shrieked to myself. Tea saw me and quickly warped her arms around me in a comforting hug. They left about five minutes later. Along with our only link to sanity.

"Let's go to lunch." Blueberry said. But it was a hollow sound, not the normal, cheery sound it used to be.

We were all hollow that day, going through the motions of life. By the time we got back to the Dorm, We all, without speaking, climbed into bed and cried. Well, More like I whimpered and cried, Cupcake sobbed and Cake-cup didn't speak, Orange cried silently, Tea trembled and cried, and I think even cool and collected Blueberry shed a tear that day. I cried into my pillow for hours on end, and when I cry out all my tears, maybe I will be out of this damned Hellhole. As the dorm filled with the cries of my friends, all I could think of was my fear of never leaving…

Then, the room filled with a bright green light, and I blacked out.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

When I woke up, I found myself in a pile with my adopted family. Being the first to wake up, I stood and tried to get my bearings. From what I could tell… We're in the Akutsuki base!?

"Wh…what happened…" I spun around to see Tea sitting up, as were the others.

"Blueberry? What do we do?" Cupcake asked quietly. Blueberry rubbed her forehead.

"I-" She was cut off by a door opening to the right of us. I had been so surprised to wake up here that I didn't see the door. In the doorframe stood a woman with blue hair styled with an origami flower. She stood there looking at us. Cupcake, the first one to recover from shock, inhaled quickly when she saw the woman, who I recognized from Naruto Shippuden.

"K-Konan?!" She ran to Konan and hugged her. I slapped a hand to my mouth to stop myself from calling out a warning. Konan didn't take this too well, and put a knife to Cupcake's neck.

"Pein!" Konan yelled. "Come here!"

**And that's where I stop it X) Now, I'll update when I get 3 NICE reviews (No flames.)! Seeya! And review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Shout-outs to reviewers:**

**Seachell13: You shall see… You shall see… *****Smug face*******

**KiyomiShizuru: Thanks! Oh no Cupcake indeed…**

**Angels of Crawlng: Aw, Thanks **

**Oh, and Tobi and Sasori both will be in this story. Why? Because I said so.**

**Lemon POV**

Pein came running in, along with almost all the other Akutsuki members, except Zetsu, who I assume is on a mission.

"Who are you people?" Pein questioned angrily. I gulped and tried not to look as terrified of him as I really felt.

"Well, I am Blueberry," Blueberry began slowly. "This is my sister, Orange," She hugged said sister. "This midget is Tea," She rested her hand on Tea's head and Tea glared half-heartedly at her. "The one with short red hair is Lemon," She pointed to me. "And this charming girl is Cupcake." She pointed to Cupcake who was kicking at Konan.

"Let me go!** Oh, well done, Brat. You just got a kunai pointed at your nice.** Shut it, Cake-cup! **You know, you could just let **_**me **_**take over. **No! I can handle this. **Heh, yeah, sure. Great job, brat. You've **_**totally **_**have this under control. What on **_**earth**_** was I **_**thinking**_**? **Go away. At least _I'm_ not getting us killed, like you most certainly will." Cupcake yelled at herself. All the Akutsuki sweat dropped.

"Is she usually like this?" Sasori asked in an annoyed tone. Blueberry shrugged.

"It's her split personality, Cake-cup." Blueberry turned to look at Konan. "It would help if you let her go." Konan looked at Pein, who looked at Cupcake and nodded. Konan instantly released her, and Cupcake ran straight to me. She tugged on my dress, and I picked her up.

"So… Can we stay here?" Blueberry asked. "See, being as we just woke up here, we have nowhere to live…" Pein thought it over.

"No." He deadpanned. My eyes widened. Orange was on the verge of a panic attack, and even Cupcake gulped. Only Blueberry and Tea looked calm.

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but whatever… Tea!" Blueberry snapped her fingers. "You know what to do." Realization dawned on Orange, Cupcake and me. I stifled a giggle (I don't sicker, which was what the other 2 were doing…). Tea strutted (Yes, strutted) forward to Pein and whispered into his ear. His eyes widened and he paled. Tea turned and walked back to us with a smug look plastered on her face.

"**All hail the Blackmail Queen!"** Cake-cup called out. Cupcake shushed her.

"Well?" Blueberry crossed her arms and looked extremely smug. Pein gulped, and frankly looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Yes, well… I guess we could let you stay…" As soon as the Akutsuki leader said this, the other Akutsuki yelled out protests.

"No fucking way I'll let these heathens stay here! It would go against the commandments of Jashin-sama!" (Guess who!) Blueberry rolled her eyes at him.

"They'll ruin my puppets!" Sasori yelled. I snorted.

"But they're not even Shinobi, un!" Deidara protested. Orange sighed.

"Hn." Grunted Itachi. Tea, being the only one who understood Uchianese (What? Do you have a better idea of how to spend the years in a Mental Institution?), gaped at him and muttered something like 'Geez, no need to be rude…' under her breath.

"Tobi thinks it's a great idea!" Cupcake and I grinned at him. Konan and Kakusu were the only ones who didn't speak. Pein glared at all of them.

"You are not to hurt them, and you will not turn them into puppets, or I will personally kill you." He threatened. The Akutsuki gulped and nodded, then turned to glare (Except Tobi) at the girls from the England dorm, who where dying of silent laughter behind Pein's back. "The sleeping arrangements will be as follows: Blueberry will be sleeping in Hidan's and Kakuzu's room. Tea will be with Itachi and Kisame. Orange will be with Deidara and Tobi. Lemon will be with Sasori, and Cupcake will be with them. We will talk more at dinner. And get some shinobi clothes on for shit's sake." Konan took the hint and led the girls out to the market to get some clothes.

OVOVOVOVOVO

The girls came back to the base with me in a Yellow dress (Think Sakura's dress from the original series) with a black border and a black musical note on it over a black long sleeved shirt and black shorts. Blueberry was wearing a blue skirt with a sleeveless fishnet shirt with blue fabric covering her chest, and ending in a collar-like piece of fabric. Tea was in a teal kimono with black trim and sash that ended at her mid thigh, along with teal tights. Orange was dressed in black shorts that came to her knees a simple short-sleeved orange shirt. Cupcake picked out a short pale-pink skirt with black shorts, and A pale pink vest that was too big for her, so she wore it like a kimono tied with a black sash, over a black tank top. Cupcake had a bow in her hair, and Tea had a fake teal flower in her hair.

Orange, Cupcake, Konan, and I walked into the base, and Tea and Blueberry went to go shopping for dinner tonight.

"Orange is in charge until I get back! Don't kill anyone while I'm gone!" Blueberry shouted over her shoulder. Having nowhere else to go, I led Cupcake into the living room, while Orange put away our old clothes that we came here in. Cupcake ran over to Konan, who picked Cupcake up and set her on her lap. I giggled at them. Cupcake had run up to Konan when we went to the market and called her mommy. I don't know what happened, but now Konan refers to her as her baby, and Cupcake calls her mommy. Itachi and Sasori, who were reading, and Kakuzu, who was counting his money, raised an eyebrow at us, but went back to reading and counting. Orange walked into the room and plopped down next to me on the floor. Deidara had apparently decided that his new roommate needed a haircut, and snuck up behind Orange with a kunai. I saw him and gulped. He grinned maliciously at me and made a cutting motion in the air with his hands. I slapped a hand to my mouth to keep from laughing. Orange was _very_ protective of her hair. Last time one of the staff tried to cut it, she gave him a concussion. I waved at Konan and Cupcake, and then pointed at Deidara and Orange.

Diedara put the kunai against Orange's braid, and Orange Spun around, grabbed the kunai, stood up, and handspringed to the other side of the room. Deidara gaped at her, as did everyone else in the room except me, Cupcake (Already knew), Itachi, and Sasori (Too cool for that shit). Orange scoffed.

"What, you think I did nothing before I went to the institute? I took gymnastics, and practiced gymnastics in the rec. room during free period." This only confused the members of the Akutsuki who knew nothing about the institute, and orange sighed. "We'll explain at dinner. Now," Her gaze hardened into a glare, which she pointed at Deidara. She strode over to him and kicked him where it hurts. "_DON'T. __**(KICK)**__ TOUCH. __**(KICK) **__THE.__** (KICK) **__HAIR." _She kicked him one last time and he buckled to the ground in pain. Satisfied that he wouldn't try to cut her hair again, Orange smugly left the room. Deidara sat up and everyone laughed at him (except Itachi and Sasori. They're too cool for that shit.)

"Sh-shut up, un! I was just surprised, that's all, un." Deidara stammered. He got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The door opened right back up to reveal Blueberry.

"What's _his_ problem?" Nobody answered. "Whatever, then. It's time for dinner." Nobody moved. "_NOW!" _Everyone got up and hurried to the table to eat. "Better." Blueberry added to herself.

OVOVOVOVOVO

Everyone was now assembled at the table, with a limited amount of bruises (Blueberry doesn't like to be ignored). The Akutsuki members were all shifting nervously in their chairs. They hadn't had very good food for… A very long time. I guess they didn't trust Tea to be as good of a cook as she said she was. My roommates and I laughed inside. We all knew how good a cook Tea was. Eventually, Tea walked in with 6 plates balanced on her arms. She set them down, one by one in front of each person, then went back to get the other plates. When she came back and gave me my plate, I looked down and saw that she prepared steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, a roll, peas, and had also started setting out water glasses. Pein hesitantly took a bite of the steak. After swallowing, He quickly stated:

"Delicious."

And started on a feeding frenzy. Taking that as their cue, the others started eating at alarming rates as well. They were all done by the time we got half way.

"So, start talking. Who are you? Where are you from?" Pein ordered. Tea, Orange, Cupcake, and I all looked at Blueberry, who started.

"I am Blueberry-" She was cut off by Pein.

"DON'T LIE. We both know that's not your real name." I clenched my fist on top of the table. Tea shot up and walked quickly over to me and held my hand, glaring at Pein. Blueberry snorted.

"I know. But it's not a lie. See, we were- still are, I guess- Inmates at Hope's Wings Mental Recovery Center for Girls. The staff there uses our real names, but we use our inmate names. Mine is Blueberry. I see no reason to tell you my real name yet. I am 18. I was sent to the institute by _Mommy dear_ for not leaving my sister Orange's side while she was being beaten by Mommy dear." She smiled. "Next." And she nodded at Orange.

"My inmate name is Orange. I'm 15. I got sent to the institute by Mom after I stuttered when trying to talk to her because I was afraid of being beaten. I still stutter when yelled at. Next." Orange nodded at Tea.

"My inmate name is Tea and I'm 17. Yes, yes I know. I'm short, and damn proud of it too! I was at the institute for Posttraumatic stress disorder from watching my family roast like chestnuts in front of me. My brother is missing in action. So to speak. Next!" She nodded at me. I gulped and nervously stated:

"My inmate name is Lemon. I am 10 (insert gasps here.). I was at the institute for an extreme fear of heights and being punished. Next." I looked at Cupcake.

"I am cupcake- **I'm Cake-cup.** –Oh, shush. No one asked you.I'm 3, and _she_- **I have a name, brat. I'm immortal. I'm **_**her**_** split personality.** I've been in the institute for as long as I can remember, with Cake-cup." That was the last one. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the time. 9:36 p.m.

"Cupcake and I probably should go to bed…" I said quietly.

"Before that," Blueberry said distractedly. "Sing to us." I looked up sharply.

"Why? What song?" I said in the almost normal voice that I use when talking about music. The Akutsuki looked shocked at the sound of my real voice.

"What's that one you sang to us? Levan Polkka. I bet Kakuzu that you could put cupcake to sleep by singing." Said little girl was darting around the room at the moment. (A/N: If you want to hear the original song, Go to youtube and look up Loituma original techno, and click on the first one.)

"Go to the living room. I'll be right there." I told her.

OVOVOVOVOVO

Everyone now sat in the living room, waiting for me to start. Cupcake was darting around from "Mommy" to Leader, who was now dubbed "Daddy". I took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Nuapurista kuulu se polokan tahti  
Jalakani pohjii kutkutti.  
Ievan äiti se tyttöösä vahti  
Vaan kyllähän ieva sen jutkutti,  
Sillä ei meitä silloin kiellot haittaa  
Kun myö tanssimme laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.

Ievan suu oli vehnäsellä  
Ko immeiset onnee toevotti.  
Peä oli märkänä jokaisella  
Ja viulu se vinku ja voevotti.  
Ei tätä poikoo märkyys haittaa  
Sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.

Ievan äiti se kammarissa  
Virsiä veisata huijjuutti,  
Kun tämä poika naapurissa  
Ämmän tyttöä nuijjuutti.  
Eikä tätä poikoo ämmät haittaa  
Sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.

Hilipati hilipati hilipati hillaa  
Hilipati hilipati hilipampaa,  
Jalituli jallaa talituli jallaa  
Tilitali tilitali tilitantaa  
Halituli jallaa tilituli tallaa  
Tilitili tilitili tilitili tallaa,  
Halituli tilitali jallati jallan  
Tilitali talitali helevantaa  
Rimpatirallaa ripirapirallaa  
Rumpatiruppa ripiranpuu,  
Jakkarittaa dippari lapalan  
Tulituli lallan tipirantuu

Jatsu tsappari dikkali dallan  
Tittali tillan titstan dullaa,  
Dipidapi dallaa ruppati rupiran  
Kurikan kukka ja kirikan kuu  
Rätsätsää ja ribidabi dilla  
Beritstan dillan dillan doo,  
A baribbattaa baribariiba  
Dibi dibidibi disten dillan doo  
Ja barilla stillan deijadoo  
A daba daba daba daba daba dybjabuu,  
Baristal dillan stillan duubadäg  
Dägädägä duu duu deijadoo

Siellä oli lystiä soiton jäläkeen  
Sain minä kerran sytkyyttee.  
Kottiin ko mäntii ni ämmä se riitelj  
Ja ieva jo alako nyyhkyytteek.  
Minä sanon ievalle mitäpä se haittaa  
Laskemma vielähi laiasta laitaa.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.

Muorille sanon jotta tukkee suusi  
En ruppee sun terveyttäs takkoomaa.  
Terveenä peäset ku korjoot luusi  
Ja määt siitä murjuus makkoomaa.  
Ei tätä poikoo hellyys haittaa  
Ko akkoja huhkii laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.

Sen minä sanon jotta purra pittää  
Ei mua niin voan nielasta.  
Suat männä ite vaikka lännestä ittään  
Vaan minä en luovu ievasta,  
Sillä ei tätä poikoo kainous haittaa  
Sillon ko tanssii laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen."

Cupcake had fallen asleep, and everyone else either clapped or was staring at me.

"How are you so amazing at singing?" Sasori asked. I beamed. He was always my favorite character.

"Goodnight!' I said, and left, leaving everyone in shock.

**Well? Was it good? Remember, I'll update when I get… let's try 4 more comments. If you commented on the first chapter, you can comment again, and I'll count it. Bye :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Shout outs:**

**Loveable'Ninja: Aw… Thanks **

**G.P: Well… 1. Sorry about the OOC-ness. I'll try harder, but I am sorta assuming that they are in a state of shock.**

**2. Well, They have been in a mental institute that wasn't exactly kind and caring to them, and have been watching and rewatching EVERY episode of naruto shippuden. If anything, this is a dream come true to them.**

**3. This whole chapter is going to be a flash back to the mental institute, so… hope it helps. I'll also talk about the names in it.**

**4. Actually, (NOTE: MINOR SPOILER WARNING STARTS HERE.) Cake-cup is like Kyuubi, in that she was put into Cupcake. The doctor who told her Grandma hadn't seen Naruto, and so said it was a split personality. Cake-cup is actually a world-class assassin that was cursed to be nothing more than a mind-leech…type…thing… I was going to put that in a later chapter. (End Spoiler warning.)**

**Angels of Crawling: Thanks, and I agree, 'hn'!**

**Tiryn: I hope it is!**

**Alright, enough of me, story time!**

_Flash back (Day after arrival Lemon POV)_

_I woke up that day at 8:03 a.m. Sitting up and stretching, I turned to see who else was up. Nobody. I sighed. I always did wake up early. I got out of my warm bed into the stinging cold of the dorm. My bunk was close to a wall (The bottom one. I would DIE if I were on the top), that had a calendar hung on it. I ran my finger down it till I found today. It read:_

_-Therapy (Group) 9:30-10:29_

_-Breakfast 10:30-11:14_

_-Free period 11:15-1:00_

_-Lunch 1:00-1:44_

_-Therapy (Dorms) 1:45-2:14_

_-Field trip to town 2:15-5:59_

_-Dinner 6:00-6:44_

_-Dorm time 6:45-10:00_

_-Lights out_

"_Well, could be worse." I murmured to myself. I slapped my hand to my mouth as I heard someone get out of bed._

"_Lemon?" It was Blueberry. I turned around quickly and almost started crying._

_I-I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean t-to wake you u-up!" I stuttered. Blueberry blinked at me, then laughed._

"_I told you, you don't have to be afraid of us. We're all family in this dorm." Blueberry walked over to look at the schedule as well. I gathered my courage, than asked:_

"_What are… Free period and the field trip?" I asked quietly._

"_Hmm? Oh, Free period is when all the inmates get to mess around in the Rec. room. The staff only check in every once in a while, so we can do whatever we want." I nodded. "The field trip is when we get on a bus to town. They give us twenty dollars to spend or save as we please. That's how we bought the Naruto Shippuden DVDs." I nodded once more._

"_Also, why don't we use our real names?" I tentatively inquired. (A/N; LONG WORDS FTW!) Blueberry paused._

"_Well, there are 3 reasons. One, to annoy the girls in the Irish dorm. I'll introduce you in Free period. They are the single most stuck-up group you will ever meet." I blinked at her, indicating the older girl to continue. "Two, it's easier to remember. And the most important reason is to separate us from the staff. No matter what they tell you, they hate us inmates. Except the Irish dorm. The staff lies to our parents, saying we have to stay here forever. For __**treatment**__ of course. We have been called names, threatened, punished for the littlest things, and they hit Tea once for not eating." Blueberry listed as she ticked off on her fingers. "By the way, have you ever had coffee?"_

"_No." I answered my new older sister._

"_Come on then!"_

OVOVOVOVO

_Today was NOT going well._

_In group therapy, the young women leading had called me a crybaby after telling her what I was here for. That had made me start crying._

_I was hit in breakfast for not eating. That made me start sobbing, and Blueberry kicked the man that hit me, which got her slapped as well._

_We were now walking to the Rec. room for free period. We entered a huge room with mats covering the floors and walls, a few foam balls lying around. The girls ran out to play. Orange and Blueberry took my hands and lead me to the middle._

"_We have our own little government here." Orange told me. "Two queens are elected each year. These queens host meetings and plan events, like if we were boycotting something or someone." I nodded._

"_Here, I'll introduce you to the current queens." Blueberry offered and led me off to a pale, blonde girl and a Short brown haired girl. "These are Olive," she gestured to the Brown haired girl. "And Vanilla." She pointed to the blonde girl._

"_Hello." I greeted quietly. Olive turned to look at me._

"_Ah! You're the new girl, right?" I nodded once. "Good! I hope you… Well, I would say enjoy your stay, but that's not possible here. Well, I hope you don't die here!" I stayed silent._

"_Oh Olive. Be nice." Vanilla crouched down to look at me. "Come on, let's-" She was interrupted by a group of five girls, one with brown hair, three blondes, and a redhead. The Redhead looked scornfully at Blueberry._

"_Hello JILL-MARIE." She put emphasis on my friend's real name. I clung onto Blueberry._

"_How ya doing, KALLY." Blueberry spoke bitterly. A person in a freaking COMA could have seen that she hated the newly dubbed Kally,_

"_Ummm… Hello?" I spoke unsurly. The group of girls stared at me in disgust. I recoiled slightly._

"_And who are you?" One of the blonde girls asked._

"_L-L-Lemon…" I answered._

"_Hey! Irish dorm! The staff needs ya!" Tea yelled from across the room. Said dorm left with an air of smugness. The rest of my dorm walked up to us._

"_Why did the staff need them/" I asked softly. Tea, Orange, and Cupcake laughed._

"_They don't need them, kid." Tea informed me in-between laughing fits. "I just told them that to get those jerks to leave."_

"_GIRLS!" That was Miz Crow._

"_Bull-Shit! Run!" Blueberry screeched._

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVO (Akatsuki, Present)

I turned over in the bed. Sasori was still at his desk, working on a puppet.

I smiled to myself.

No Miz Crow. No Mean staff. No Irish Dorm.

"Good night." I whispered. If Sasori heard me, he didn't show it.

I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Well? Was it good? (I don't think it was very good, but ah well) Review if you like! I won't update until I get 3 good reviews.**

**Also, if you want to make a one-shot about the girls' time in the institute, or what one of the Akatsuki members think of them, Tell me in a comment, and I will mention you in the next chapter!**

**Come on, ya know ya wanna!**

**Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! Alright shoutouts:**

**Loveable''Ninja: No problem **** and Thanks! You'll get more!**

**G.P: Haha, nope!**

**1. The only reason the girls get field trips is publicity. The staff takes donations for "Recovery research", and uses it to buy whatever they want. The only reason the girls get 20$ is because Miz Crow's Granddaughter is a lawyer and threatened to sue the institute. I was gonna explain this later as well.**

**2. Don't worry, I need the advice :D**

**3. This chapter is gonna not be nice to the girls so… Yeah.**

**Tiryn: Haha, aren't I? Me too!**

**Anywho, This chapter is gonna be kind of sad, so… On with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki. (Much to my disappointment…)**

Lemon POV

"Lemon! Lemon, wake up!" Blueberry yelled into my, well, Sasori's actually, room. I bolted up and ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly. I was in the nightgown Konan had kindly provided me with.

"Tea's having a nightmare." My oldest friend explained as we ran to the Asian girl's room. She was thrashing around in the bed, yelping, whimpering, and sometimes screaming. Itachi was staring at the girl, dumbfounded. I dropped onto the bed and shook Tea awake. As soon as she was up, Tea curled into a ball on the bed, not speaking. Blueberry walked over at this point.

"Okay sweetie, it's over now. Want something to drink?" Tea shook her head slowly. "Gonna be sick?" Tea nodded at this. Blueberry turned to the raven-haired man standing idle in the room. "Itachi! Take her to the nearest bathroom!" There was a scream in the kitchen. "Hurry!" And with that, my older sister and I rushed to the kitchen.

Orange was being held up by her collar by Hidan. Not a good move. Like, at all.

Blueberry started shaking.

"Blueberry!? Calm down! Please!" I begged and tugged on the older girl's arm.

"HIDAN!" Blueberry yelled out in rage. "PUT MY LITTLE SISTER DOWN! _NOW!_" The zealot turned to face Blueberry and smirked sadistically.

"Why? She interrupted my sacrifice, bitch." He told my sister coolly. What he didn't notice was that he had let his guard down, if only for a second.

"Do I really look like I care?" Blueberry retorted coldly. Now, Lemon!

I ran up to Hidan and snatched Orange away. Blueberry saw what I was doing and took off after us. We ran into the bathroom nearest the Kitchen and locked the door.

"What did you do, Orange?" I whisper-wailed. The orange-haired girl waved her hands in front of herself.

"Absolutely nothing. I was trying to find Blueberry, so I went into Hidan's room looking. _Kakuzu_ told me he had left for a mission." She defended lividly. I cursed the miser in my mind. Blueberry looked troubled.

"This isn't good." We both looked at our oldest sister.

"Why?" Orange asked. "It's only Kakuzu." Blueberry shook her head.

"The shock is wearing off. We have to run."

"Shock?" I paled as I said that. Blueberry's piercing eyes met mine.

"The only reason they haven't killed us. I told Tea this. They were in shock because a bunch of girls showed up in their base." I gulped. Orange just stared at the door.

"B-But you can protect us, right?" I stammered out in a terrified squeak. Blueberry smiled softly at me. It was not a happy gesture.

"Of course I can."

OVOVOVOVOVO

However, in Blueberry's mind, she was screaming.

"No I can't! I can't even protect myself, Let alone you guys!"

And she did something she has never done.

There, in her mind, Blueberry wept.

She wept for herself.

She wept for her nonexistent safety.

She wept for her new family. How she couldn't save them.

Oh how she wept.

OVOVOVOVOVO (Back to Lemon)

We exited the Bathroom.

"Come on! The others are probably in trouble." Blueberry ran off to the bathroom where she had sent Itachi with Tea, and we followed.

Itachi was trying to get Tea to look him in the eyes. Tea was resisting as much as she could while being held by Kisame. Orange and I ran to help get Kisame off her, and Blueberry took on Itachi.

"Liars!" Tea called back as we fled. "Betrayers!" Orange shushed her, and we ran to find Cupcake.

She was with Pein and Konan.

Being beat by Pein.

Konan was watching calmly.

Cupcake was crying.

Cake-cup was freaking.

"M-Mommy? D-daddy? **Quit it, dammit! **What did I do? **We did nothing brat! **I-I'm sorry! **You have nothing to be sorry for! **I'll never do it again! **Pein! Stop it! Now! **D-daddy? M-mommy? MOMMY!?" At this point Konan joined Pein. I couldn't take it anymore.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed. "DAMMIT, YOU'RE HURTING HER!" I had used my real voice. This caused Pein and Konan to look up. "She's just a 6-year-old girl!" and with that, I slapped Pein and Konan. Tea pulled me back, and I realized I was crying. Orange picked up Cupcake, and we ran out the door. Blueberry stopped though. I stopped as well.

"Listen up Akatsuki. We're running away now. We have stolen some food, money, and water. Maybe one day, we'll return to get revenge. But remember this; we did nothing. We didn't choose to come here. To this world. And you, _friends,_ have just beat, tried to kill, torture and murder us, _young girls._ Over something that we had no say in. Hope you have terrible guilt and Nightmares." And She turned and left into the Raining outdoors, me following after shooting a tearful glance at a confused puppetmaster.

**Gah! This is so short! Ah well. I tried to make it sad so… yeah. I'll set the bar at 13 reviews this time! Laters! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo peeps! **** Shout-outs:**

**Tiryn: Lol, don't worry… they'll get what's coming to 'em.**

**Psyco Angel: Thanx! :3**

**BloodieReader: Wow, that really means a lot! Thank you so much!**

**Bax8 V. Boodlez: Thanks! I'm gonna do what Sasori felt, and add Deidara, don't worry.**

**Alright, just warning you now, Sasori and Konan might be a little OOC, but only for this chapter. They'll be back to normal next chapter.**

**So… I think that's it for now! READ MY PEOPLE! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDD DDDD!**

Lemon POV

I don't know how long we walked in the rain. My guess was maybe 4 or so hours.

We all coped differently.

Blueberry always had a scowl on her face, only softening a little tiny bit when talking to us. She carried Cupcake in silence and only spoke to give directions or call Orange back.

Tea spoke few times and when she did, it was either to comfort Cupcake, or curse the Akatsuki. She sometimes fell behind to see if we were being followed, but always returned shortly afterwards. Tea never ate. Not even when I asked, which usually worked back at the institute.

I never spoke except to comfort Cupcake or ask Tea to eat. I shake or nod my head mostly. I can't even find the will to hum or sing. I only eat when Blueberry tells me to. I stayed next to Blueberry mostly.

Orange on the other hand, won't stop talking. She blabs about everything. The institute, the Akatsuki, Orange-blossom muffins, and everything else inbetween. She runs ahead until Blueberry calls her back.

Cupcake was almost always crying, and when she wasn't, she was sleeping or asking us questions. Even Cake-cup was silent for once.

"Why didn't Mommy stop Daddy?"

"Why did Daddy hit me?"

"Why are we running?"

"Can we go home?"

I loved the girl to bits. Inside my head, vowed to make Pein and Konan pay. Dearly.

We finally stop at an inn, and I find my song. It was On My Own by Three Days Grace, quietly substituting every 'she' with 'he'.

I walk alone  
Think of home  
Memories of long ago  
No one knows, I lost my soul long ago

Lied too much  
He said that he's had enough  
Am I too much?  
He said that he's had enough

Standing on my own  
Remembering the one, I left at home  
Forget about the life, I used to know  
Forget about the one, I left at home

I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place  
Like he told me  
I'm just a big disgrace

Lied too much  
he said that he's had enough  
Am I too much?  
He said that he's had enough

Standing on my own  
Remembering the one, I left at home  
Forget about the life, I used to know  
Forget about the one, I left at home

So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own

Lied too much  
I think that I've had enough  
Am I too much?  
He said that he's had enough

I'm standing on my own  
Remembering the one, I left at home  
Forget about the life, I used to know  
Forget about the one, I left at home

So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own  
Forget about the past, I'll never know  
Forget about the one, I left at home

I realized half way through the song that this didn't exactly fit, because Sasori wasn't there… Or Deidara for that matter. Oh well. I kept singing. Not like I can send them a letter or anything.

Blueberry ordered some dinner, and eventually coaxed Tea into ordering dumplings and tea for herself.

OVOVOVOVOVO

(With Sasori)

Sasori tried to figure out what had just happened.

He had gone shopping with Deidara before that girl, Lemon was her name, woke up. Lemon. The name doesn't suit her. Her voice is much sweeter.

By the time he had returned with Brat, he had only time to look confused at the scene before him.

Lemon looked at him.

She was crying.

It broke his heart.

"What happened here?" I demanded. It was Leader-sama who answered.

"The girls ran away."

"Why?" Deidara asks quietly.

To Sasori's surprise, Hidan, Kakuzu, Leader, Itachi, and Kisame looked extremely happy.

"You guys. Chased off. Innocent civilian girls. One of them a 6-year-old… WHY!?" He shouted the last part.

"They were trespassing." Itachi stated coolly. This set Sasori off.

"WHAT KIND OF BULL-SHIT EXCUSE IS THAT!? IF THEY WERE TRESPASSING, YOU WOULD'VE KILLED THEM WHEN THEY FIRST CAME HERE!" To his surprise, yet again, Konan looked extremely guilty. "I'm going after them. They will be under my protection when they come back." And with that, Sasori left. Konan followed.

Deidara and Tobi glared at the others.

OVOVOVOVOVO

(Lemon POV)

"Wake up Lemon." Tea shook me awake. I blinked.

"Are we leaving?" I asked sleepily, and looked at the clock. 6:24 a.m.

"Yes, sweetie." I climbed out of bed and walked over to the large window that was in our room. It had stopped raining, but it was still cloudy. Not a good day for travel.

Blueberry was smart. Fewer travelers, less bandits on the roads.

We headed out shortly after I woke up.

Blueberry stopped at a shop to buy lunch.

As we were eating, someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Bandits.

They held onto my hair. I looked around. Orange and Blueberry were fighting, but they were outnumbered. Tea and Cupcake were being held as well.

I was very calm. Until the bandit threw me on the ground and attempted to stab me.

I screeched and rolled out of the way. I felt a wall next to me.

This is it.

I'm going to die.

Then someone stopped the blade and picked me up.

It was…

Sasori.

**HHAHA! Cliff hanfer! XD**

**Alright, so I have a question for you guys:**

**I want to do one of the other girls' (Blueberry, Orange, Tea, or Cupcake) POV next chapter. I want **_**you**_** to tell me which one you want me to do! **

**Also, still taking One-shots.**

**Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Shout-outs:**

**Lavendor Queen: Aw, I agree.**

**Hope: Well, I'm writing now so… I like Lemon's POV as well, but I thought I needed to try something new. Thanks! **

**Tiryn: I'm working on updating. Don't worry. Try not to kill them TOO much. Only a little…**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews. It really makes my day! Based on the first three reviews, from which I started updating, I am going to write in Orange and Cupcake's POV. No flaming cause I didn't use your POV suggestion this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :3**

Cupcake POV

I almost forgot that Sasori wasn't there when we ran. It was weird when he came and helped Lemon. She just stared at him. **I agree, brat. It was strange. **I knew it! And _go away Cake-cup!_ I noted Konan just stood there watching the puppet and singer.

That's when Tea screamed. Then went silent.

"TEA!? **SHORTY!?**" I yelled. I turned and saw her lying on the ground. Not moving.

A bandit stood triumphantly over her limp body.

Konan, seeing that I was going to run to my older sister, and being the closest to me, Hugged onto me to keep me from going. **Good thing to. You would've killed us both. **Oh, shut it Cake-cup. **I'm just sayin'. **_Anyway,_ I had mixed feelings about that hug. On one hand, I was happy to have the one mother figure I had ever known hug me. On the other, she hadn't helped me while Daddy was beating me. **Brat, she actually **_**helped**_** him. **I'm trying to forget that.

I decided to just stand still.

Only then did I notice the blood starting to surround her head.

Lemon started to sob, Blueberry started to run to the bandit, but Orange grabbed her before she could take a step. The freckled girl herself was screaming and crying as well. I started Bawling. **I screamed curses at the man who did this to Brat's adoptive sister. **Konan glared at the man, and Sasori chased him and the other bandits off.

With the threat gone, Konan allowed me to run over to my friend. I sprinted over to where she was lying still. I stop beside Sasori, who was pressing his shirt to Tea's head.

"Will she be alright? **Is she dead? **Please don't be so depressing. **It's a depressing situation.**" I whimpered. Sasori stared at me.

"Yes. She's only unconscious. But I'm no medic nin. She needs Kakuzu to look at her." The puppet master informs me and everyone else. Blueberry sighed in relief. "Is anyone else injured?" He looked pointedly at Lemon, who gulped, then nodded and pulled up her dress (A/N: Don't even start. She has shorts. Reread the second chapter (Or whichever chapter I have the clothes in) for proof) to reveal a large bruise and a small amount of bleeding on her lower back.

"I landed on a rock when he pushed me on the ground." Lemon explained in a small voice. Sasori walked over to her and knelt to examine the wound.

"This needs to be checked as well. I will carry you back to the base Lemon." He told the ten-year-old. I groaned.

"NO!" She screamed. Then, quieter, added, "I'm sorry, I'm deathly afraid of heights. I can walk." Sasori shook his head.

'You might damage your back further. I have to carry you." After much coaxing by Orange and Blueberry, lemon finally agreed to be carried. Blueberry picked me back up and Konan took Tea.

We started to run.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

(Orange's POV)

We ran. And ran. And ran. Only stopping twice to eat. It was dark when we got back to the Akatsuki base. My blood sister, being the tactical person that she is, yelled out at the top of her lungs:

"HOOOOONEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY, I'M HOOOOOOOOOOME!" There was a crash, then a series of curses, courtesy of Hidan. All of the Akatsuki gathered in the front room. Sasori and Konan stepped forward, still holding the 2 injured forms of my friends.

"These girls are injured. Kakuzu?" Sasori nodded at the greedy little git, who stepped to take the girls.

Pein stopped him.

"Don't help them." The leader ordered." Blueberry and I both took a step towards Pein, but thought better of it. Konan didn't though.

"What!? These girls were attacked by Bandits! After we chased them out after they had done nothing wrong!" Hidan started to speak. "DON'T Hidan. They are innocent. One is bleeding from a head wound and unconscious, and one can't walk without risking further injury. They. Need. Help. Pein." The carrot top shook his head. That made me snap.

I slapped him.

Hard.

…

I'm screwed.

**Sorta cliffhanger. Sorry it's so short! I had writer's block, so it took a while.**

**If you have anything you want me to include next chapter, or a pairing you'd want me to use, just tell me in the comments! **

**Review! I'll update when I get 20 reviews in total!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my faithful little readers! :3 Holy crap. I got, like, 8 reviews in less than a DAY! :D Alright, shout outs:  
**

**Namikaze1200: Thanks so much! **** glad you liked!**

**Itachi-21: I'm doing it now! ~.^**

**Loveable'Ninja: It's cool! **** Lol, don't worry; he'll get what's coming to him!**

**Bax8 V. Boodlez: I accept the drum roll! XD Thanks for ta One-shot! By the way, I like those pairings! T x D kinda threw me for a loop, but now that I think about it, I like it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And BTW, I have decided the final pairings, but if there is any event or thing you want to be in the story, just say so ^^! Read on now, my viewers!**

Lemon POV

The slap seemed to bring Pein to his senses, and he told Kakuzu to help Tea and I. I was still curled up terrified in Sasori's arms. I hate heights…

"Lemon?" It was Kakuzu. I looked up at the tan miser.

"Yes?" I shakily replied, trying to act like my back wasn't absolutely killing me. I didn't tell Sasori about it. I didn't want him to worry.

Or think I'm a wimp.

"Can I carry you to the make-shift hospital we have set up?" he sounded gruff, but softer than in the anime. It must be my age. I'm only 10 after all.

"I-I… Guess so." At least we wouldn't be running. Pein signaled Kisame to carry Tea to the hospital. Cupcake looked warily at the Akatsuki leader, than ran after us.

Kakuzu set me on one of the two beds in the room and lifted my dress to just below my chest and asked me to lie on my stomach. He examined my injury carefully, poking the bruise in certain areas, and asking if it hurt.

I answered yes every time. Eventually, the old man sighed.

"You chipped two of your vertebrae. You're lucky to be able to stand." My eyes widened. Then the greedy ninja started to heal my back.

It took about a half hour. When he hand healed it as much as he could, Kakuzu bandaged it and told me o stay in the bed while he worked on Tea. Cupcake walked up to me.

"Wanna play 'the Institute'?" the little girl asked hopefully. I smiled and nodded.

The Institute is a clapping game I invented. The rhythm goes like this:

Clap, together with other person, clap, pat legs, and repeat over and over until the chant is done. The chant goes like this:

1, 2, 3.

Rest in peace.

Welcome to mental release.

Never fear.

Never more.

You'll stay here for-ever!

After playing with Cupcake a while, There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kakuzu said over his shoulder.

It wasn't Blueberry or Orange.

It was Sasori and…

Deidara?

"Hello, Deidara. Sasori." I greeted weakly. They both nodded at me. Sasori walked over to me, and Deidara went to Tea's side.

I told myself that Pein had probably sent him.

"How are you?" Sasori asked monotonously. I blushed.

"Um… Well… I might have… chipped 2 vertabrae…" Sasori shot up.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?!" He demanded loudly.

I shrank back, and he sat back down, looking at me expectantly.

"I didn't want to worry you…" I muttered quietly. Tea groaned. I spun around and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through my back. I yelped.

"L… Lemon?" Tea spoke shakily. Her head was bandaged, and her arm in a sling.

"I'm here."

"Where exactly… is here?" I almost sobbed at that.

"We're at the Akatsuki base. Remember?" realization dawned on the Asian girl's face. She smiled.

"Oh yeah. Can I have some tea then?" Kakuzu nodded at Deidara, who got up and left. I assumed he was getting tea.

While we waited, I told Sasori and Kakuzu about what happened after we had left. Tea added stuff in every once in a while.

They scolded Tea and I for not eating.

I whimpered and curled into a ball.

Deidara came back with the tea, and I finally fell asleep, listening to Sasori explain what he thought art was.

I laughed in my mind.

He and I had so different beliefs.

Art is something fleeting, but that returns to you later.

I fell deeper into sleep.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

I woke up about an hour later.

Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzu had left, and Tea gave me a full report on what I missed.

Apparently, Pein was beat up mentally by Tobi, and physically by Konan. I laughed reached over for some paper on the stand next to me. I hummed the melody of Sally's Song, from the Nightmare Before Christmas to myself as I wrote down the song's lyrics. It was tea's favorite.

"Tea?" I asked my friend.

"Hm?"

"Will you sing a duet with me?" Tea actually had a pretty good voice, especially with this song. Tea just liked drawing more, and she's very good at that as well.

"Sure I will. When?" I smiled.

"After dinner." She smiled back. I went back to humming.

It didn't take long for me to compose the second part to the single-voice song. I love composing music. I made lots of songs in the institute to pass the time. Tea had gotten out of bed.

"Come on. Dinner should be almost done." I climbed out of the bed, and with Tea's help, managed to make it to the table.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

After a silent meal, we all gathered in the living room to hear Tea and I perform.

I sense there's something in the wind  
That seems like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
in their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one

As we finished, I asked Tea to help me to my room, where I fell asleep yet again.

**Lol, no Cliffy this time!**

**Remember to review!**

**Hm… I think that's it….**

**WAIT! NO IT'S NOT!**

**I want to do a somewhat fluffy chapter next. Don't ask me why. I have no Idea. Don't like, don't read. I want to know what two characters you want me to do.**

**Now I'm done! **** BYE! I'll update at 31 reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YO! Shout-outs:**

**Kushina2467: Calm down, bud, you're number 26 XD**

**Nightwish-girl77: Thanks!**

**Tiryn: I liked those parts to! **

**Loveable'Ninja: Thank you, awesome person! I gives you cookie, cuz you have followed me a long way! (All the way from chapter 1)**

**Itachi-21: Maybe…**

**PhoenixClawLynx: Thanks! And yes, they will!**

**Bax8 V. Boodlez: Thank you so much! My Internet is really slow right now, so I'll try and look at the song later, when my brother fixes the Internet. Again. Oh! And you get a cookie to!**

**So, I'm gonna do Lemon and Blueberry's POV this chapter, starting with Lemon. Enjoy, my readers! :D**

Lemon POV

I woke up around dawn the next day. Sasori was still working at his desk, and didn't notice me wake up. Cupcake was sleeping soundly, so I left the room silently. I didn't want Sasori to notice me leave.

Besides Sasori, I was the only one awake. Walking to the bookcase in the front room, I wondered about how we got here. Sure, I had always _wished_ to come to the Naruto-verse, but this wasn't normal, and almost never happened, even if it was a dream come true. I grabbed a one of the blank papers that were kept on the top shelf and one of those brushes that Japanese people use to write with, along with ink.

I drew the lines of a musical staff perfectly. I had so much practice at the Institute, that it was almost as easy as breathing.

I thought about what to compose for a while, but my thoughts drifted to the puppet that I shared a room with.

The first time I had saw him in Naruto Shippuden, I was sure that he would be a good character. Just one of those feelings. But as I learned more about him, he slowly became my favorite character in the entire anime. I almost screamed when Sakura (Damn her) killed him. (A/N: Sorry if you are a Sakura fan. Lemon isn't! XD) She even accepted his view on art, even if she disagreed with him.

Finally, the notes came to me. I hummed the tune in my head and wrote down the notes as they came, pausing occasionally to read over what I had written.

I finished the first page just as Itachi walked into the room.

"Why are you up? It's 6:20 a.m." He stated in a monotone. I smile softly at my music-in-progress.

"Writing music." Then it occurred to me that I was being scolded. I instantly got 20 times more anxious. "I-I'm sorry, p-please don't punish me…" I whimpered like a little 3-year-old. I'm so pathetic.

Then Itachi decides to shock me, like Blueberry likes to say, shitless.

He hugged me.

"It's alright, Lemon." He whispered to me. And as suddenly as he had come, he left. (A/N: … Insert snickers from the audience here) I never really _hated _Itachi in the show, but still…

I went back to my music, slowly putting the morning's events in the back of my mind, like I had done to so many things in my life.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

(Blueberry POV)

Something was off about Lemon. I could tell.

Her cheeks were dusted pink and she was more daydreamy than usual. No one else noticed, but I did.

I pulled my redheaded friend aside after breakfast.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. "Tell me." Lemon explained what had happened with Itachi this morning.

"But I don't love him… I love Sasori…" She told me dreamily.

"I know you do." I reassured her. I thought about what to do.

It was a given that Lemon should be kept as far away from the Uchiha as possible. It would also be helpful to keep Sasori as near to her as possible without it looking suspicious. Not gonna be easy, that's for shit. But it was clear that if I didn't do something, Lemon wasn't gonna get better.

"Lemon, why don't ya go chill in your room for today." I kindly told her.

"But-"

"Go." I firmly spoke, and the 10-year-old walked to her room and closed her door.

I would send in Sasori a little later.

Right now, I needed to pound a weasel…

**Well, this is very short, but I think it's a good place to stop.**

**Review! I'll update at 38 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ERMAGERD! Y I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS!? Shout-outs:**

**Itachi-21: Thanks! Did I give you a cookie yet? I don't care, here's another! *****Gives cookie*******

**Tiryn: Lolz! Updating!**

**Pinkette: Thanks! They will be, a little later. Aw, I'm not that good… x)**

**Bax8 V. Boodlez: My bro's working on it… Well, I kinda felt nice to him now, so. Believe me, I'm gonna make this chapter really long! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM CHAPPPPPPPPPTTTTEEEEEERRR~! Aw, don't go… X3**

**Loveable'Ninja: Aw, I feel appreciated! I'm updating, do I get ma cookie? :3**

**Nightwish-girl77: Tank you! Haha, I'm glad you got a laugh out of it!**

**So, in other news, my bro screwed up ta Internet yesterday, so he had to fix it, which he decided to do WHEN. I. WENT. TO. FUCKING. SLEEP. YOU ASSHOLE. (My brother. Not the readers. I like you guys **** *points at readers*) Actually, he gave me 20 bucks so he's forgiven!**

**Now read! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAD!**

Lemon POV

I went to my room like Blueberry told me to. Had I not been so confused, I would have protested, but… I just couldn't think straight right now.

I was so sure that I loved Sasori. Him alone. But now… Gah! Stop it Lemon!

I decided to try and write some music. Saosri had some paper on his desk, which I grabbed, along with a writing stick.

But the notes wouldn't come.

That's never happened before.

…

My god.

"What's happening to me!?" I ask the air in desperation. I scolded myself mentally. Like I would get an answer.

…

So, as you would expect, I nearly fell off the bed when someone answered.

"What a normal girl would do in this situation." Sasori walked out from the shadows of the corner. I yelped softly, and the heat rose to my cheeks. How long had he been there!?

"S-Sasori! I, um… I-I was just, just-" I started to stutter out, but the puppet master cut me off.

"It's alright. Blueberry explained what happened." Was it just me, or did he tense when he said that? No. It must've been the light. "Well, what are you standing there for? Do something while you're in this room."

Yep. Defiantly the light.

Then I got an idea.

"Sasori?" I asked timidly. He looked up at me from where he had walked over to his desk.

"What, girl?" he called back irritably. I gulped.

"Um… well… I was wondering if we, me and my friends I mean, have… chakra?" I expected him to scoff, even scold, me.

What I _didn't_ expect was for him to just stare blankly at me.

"You didn't know?" I gaped at Sasori. (A/N: ALL RIGHT. ANYONE FLAMES ME FOR GIVING THE GIRLS CHAKRA, I WILL FREAKING ABANDON THIS STORY. DON'T LIKE THE FACT, KEEP IT TO YOURSELF OR LEAVE. Thank you.)

"Now I do. Thank you _so_ much!" I almost shrieked with happiness! Now, if I could figure out just how to access my chakra, I would be golden.

Then I remembered Itachi.

I went back to my dreamy state.

"Sasori, I'm going to go get some books." I told the Akatsuki member, and left to go get a few books from the bookcase in the living room…

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

A few hours later, I had read threw all of the books on jutsus and chakra the Akatsuki owned, twice. I was now drawing out a diagram of the human body, with all the chakra passages.

And by draw, I mean trace it out of the book. I couldn't even draw a stickman! That's Tea's forte.

Hmm… There was a chakra path going through the throat and out of the mouth… I made a note of this on the drawing.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Another hour later, I had come up with this:

In theory, I could flow chakra through my vocal cords as I sing, and send the chakra out like a jutsu.

I had a glass filled with water from dinner (Which Blueberry had brought me).

I sang a simple warm-up that I learned when I was three.

The water rippled a little.

Damn.

I have a long way to go.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

I walked out of my room the next day at 11:00 a.m. I stayed up really late perfecting my chakra-song (It's my name for what I'm doing), But it was worth it. I finally shattered the glass!

I was so proud, but I told nobody. Not yet.

I walked into the kitchen to see all of my roommates. Blueberry smiled at me.

"There ya are, sleeping beauty!" She spoke cheerfully. "We were just talking about you performing." I narrowed my eyes.

"What song?"

"The _anthem_!" She smirked. I grinned. The anthem was Gorey Demise by Creature Feature. We liked it because it sounded cool, most of the girls in the Institute died of mysterious reasons, and the last line. It was the only song that all of my friends and I sang together.

"Let's do this!" I cheered.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

It took nearly an hour, but we finally got everyone into the living room. My friends and I all walked to the front of the room and started to sing.

_Blueberry: All right, everybody sit down, quiet down, listen up. I brought you all here to recite the annual obituaries. Like every year, we'll start with A and we'll end with Z. Alright, Is the band Ready?  
_

_Cake-cup: Ready_

_Blueberry: Alright, Hit it boiles  
_

_Cupcake: And a one, and a two_

Blueberry: A Is For Amber  
Who Drowned In A Pool

Tea: B Is For Billy  
Who Was Eaten By Ghouls

Orange: C Is For Curt  
With Disease Of The Brain

Lemon: D Is For Daniel  
Derailed On A Train

Cupcake: E Is For Erik  
Who Was Buried Alive

Cake-cup: F Is For Frank  
Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye

Blueberry: G Is For Greg  
Who Died In The Womb

Tea: H Is For Heather  
Who Was Sealed In A Tomb

All: One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down

Orange: I Is For Issac  
Who Lost His Front Brakes

Lemon: J Is For Johnny  
Who Was Bitten By Snakes

Cupcake: K Is For Kimmy  
Who Was Shot In The Head

Cake-cup: L Is For Larry  
Who Bled And Bled

Blueberry: M Is For Marie  
Who Burned To A Crisp

Tea: N Is For Nick  
Who Was Pummeled By Fists

Orange: O Is For Olive  
Who Lived Life Too Fast  


_Lemon: P Is For Pat  
Who Swallowed Some Glass  
_

_All: Laa laa laa laa laa laa laa laa la la laa laa laa laa laa laa laa la la la. laa laa laa laa laa laa laa laa la la la._

Blueberry: Alright girls, all together now

All: One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down 

_Cupcake: Q Is For Quentin  
Who Took The Wrong Trail_

Cake-cup: R Is For Reyna  
Who Rotted In Jail

Blueberry: S Is For Steve  
Who Was Shot With A Bow

Tea: T Is For Tori  
Who Froze In The Snow

Orange: U Is For Urich  
Who Was Trampled By Hooves

Lemon: V Is for Vanessa  
Who Fell Off A Roof

Cupcake: W Is For Will  
Who Was Hit By A Car

Cake-cup: X Is For Xavier  
Who Sunk In The Tar

Blueberry: Y Is For Yessy  
Who Fell From A Plane

Tea: Z Is For Zack  
Who Simply Went

All: Insane!

Everyone stared at us, gaping.

Hey, we can be rather terrifying when we want to be. Mental institutes will do that to you.

Pein was the first to recover.

"That was…" He started.

"-Awesome!" Shouted Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi. Wait, Tobi!?

"-Terrifying!" The rest yelled.

We just chuckled creepily.

"What in hell _was_ that?" Hidan finally asked, laughing.

"_That_ was the Institute's anthem!" Tea informed in a too-cheerful-for-the-situation voice. Pein coughed.

"Sasori. You are to take Lemon and go shopping." He ordered. Tea laughed.

"He means that we have no food due to his eating… Habits." She explained with a smirk and gave Pein a pat on the back. Said Leader glared murderously at the short girl.

Naturally, she grinned back.

Then stepped back and pushed Konan into Pein, causing their mouths to collide.

…

Oh Tea.

I love you as a friend, but you are SUCH. A. MORON. Sasori stared at the scene for a moment before muttering to me,

"Want to get on with that shopping?"

"That's a good plan." I agreed hastily, and we both ran out the front door before Pein freaked.

And we were off.

**Ah! Done! This chapter was hard to write! I'll update at 46 reveiws! BYEEEEEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers! I know, I know, I said I'd update at 46 reviews. I **_**think**_** that's what I said, anyway… AH WELL! I got hit with inspiration! :D Well, anyway, shout-outs:**

**Loveable'Ninja: Thanks! I like that song to! YAYZ, COOKIE! *Eats cookie very fast* Next, please!**

**Tiryn: She's Tea, that's why. **

**Nightwish-girl77: I like the anthem to! Though that **_**is**_** a really weird coincidence…**

**Guest: You are now officially review number 42! XD**

**PhoenixClawLynx: Thanks! Glad you like it ****.**

**I'm gonna do Lemon and Tea's POV this chapter. Also, Minor blood in this chapter.**

**So, here we go!**

Lemon POV

Sasori and I chatted as we walked to the nearest town.

Well, more like I babbled while Sasori listened and added a comment every once in a while.

But, I digress.

I told Sasori about my parents. How much I loved them, and how much they used to love me. I say used because they abandoned me at the institute.

I remember standing at the entrance on visiting days, waiting with baited breath as each car passed. They never came.

Then I told him about the institute. How I was yelled at, even beaten. How I laughed with my friends. I left out Naruto Shippuden. That would make him suspicious. I laughed as I informed him about Tea's 16th birthday, during which we filled lots of plastic bags with water and threw them at the Irish dorm girls. He chuckled.

When we got to the store, I ran to look around at all the items the grocery store held, leaving Sasori to do the shopping. I love shopping. I like seeing everything that exists.

By the time I had come back to Sasori, my arms were loaded with lemon cake mix, lemon poppy seed muffin mix, and several other lemon products. After a short argument, I ended up putting it all back.

Except for one box of lemon cake mix I smuggled out.

OVOVOVOVOVOVO

On the way back, I told Sasori I had to use the bathroom. What I really wanted to do was see is I could still chakra-sing. I sang a short warm-up.

It put a crack in a near-by boulder.

I smiled and walked back to the puppet master. We started walking again.

After a while, the redhead puppet asked,

"Lemon, what is wrong with me?"

I paled. "I-I don't k-k-know." I nearly sobbed. I tried to think about what I could've done to him. Sasori saw my face.

"It's nothing. Forget it." He told me, and we walked the rest of the way home in silence.

Tea POV

I laughed at Pein and Konan. It was so funny! Their faces were hilarious!

Then they came back to their senses.

I froze, as well as Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Blueberry, Cupcake, and Orange, who had been rolling on the ground laughing. I recovered first.

"Well, I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to take a nap now. In my room. BYE!" And I ran.

"Bye Mommy, Daddy! **I'm out!**" Cupcake ran back with me. We stopped in my room and locked the door.

"**WHY IN HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?** I'm more concerned about the others out there, Cake-cup… **You better get out there and help them midget. And at least Hidan'll be all right. **Cake-cup, What about Tobi?** Only you like him in this mind, brat. I'm all for Madara.** He is using everyone in the Akatsuki for his own advantage you jerk! **So!? He's still better.**" I left before the argument got worse.

My jaw dropped to the ground when I reached the living room.

Hidan's legs were on the other side of the room, off of his body, and everyone else was pretty bruised up. Everyone glared at me.

Wow, I am not very smart today…

"Um… Hi guys!" I waved nervously.

"YOU'RE DEAD, BITCH!" Everyone, except Itachi, Konan, and my friends, yelled at me.

"You may want to run now." Orange advised me. I followed her suggestion, and ran to the training grounds.

**Hahaha, poor Tea. **** Well, she had it coming…**

**Anyway, like always, if you want to see something in the story, tell me and I'll try to add it in.**

**Also, my Internet's been spazzing as of late, so I might have trouble uploading the next chapter.**

**Lastly, I want suggestions on how to have Sasori confess to Lemon.**

**Hope you liked! I'll update at 47 reviews! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers! Shout-outs:**

**Pinkette: Thanks! It's alright! I know, but don't worry. No OC death. Yet… *smug face***

**Loveable'Ninja: YOSH! It was against her will, don't worry! I do to, she's so fun to write **** I will wait for the cookie! :3**

**Tiryn: That's alright. I'm updating as I type! X)**

**PhoenixClawLynx: That is GENIUS! :D You don't suck!**

**Well, I have officially scared myself shitless… So, the characters will be as well! If you guys want to see why, watch Tats TopsVideos, top 22 non gaming creepypastas. If you don't think it's scary, tough cookies. I think it is. 3X**

**Well, I warn you: This chapter has some creepy parts, and I will not be responsible for any paranoia caused by this. DON'T FLAME ME.**

Tea POV

I ran to the training field, laughing. Well, more like wheezed, since I was running.

I stopped behind a training dummy and stayed there for a few minutes.

Finally deciding that they had given up, I stood up and turned to leave, but I stopped dead.

There was a baby doll in the path.

I had been sure it wasn't there before. But I never did believe crap like this, so I picked it up.

_Cupcake probably left it here on accident._ I told myself, and I returned to the base.

When I got there, I asked Cupcake about the doll.

She gulped.

"What?" I asked, and lowered the doll. Her voice shook as she answered.

"W-Well, That's all well a-and good, but… **B-Brat doesn't o-own a baby doll…**

I looked down at the doll.

For a brief second, it looked as though it had stitches in its face, a mouth full of pointed teeth, red eyes, and a bloddy knife in its hand. Then it went back to normal.

I screamed and dropped the doll.

Everyone else laughed.

I stopped screaming, as Itachi, who hadn't been in the room, entered, a smirk in his eyes.

I caught on.

"YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!" I yelled in a rage. It was all Itachi's Genjutsu! Jerks!

"Well, you did make Pein BEAT US ALL THE WAY TO FUCKING TIMBUKTO!" Orange yelled.

"Whatever. Now, I'm gonna pull an Itachi, and kill an entire village now." I growled and walked out the front door, slamming it behind me.

Lemon POV

By the time we got back to the base, it was already dark. Sasori pulled me into the training area. I blinked at him.

"What is it, Sasori?" I asked quietly. He seemed slightly… Nervous? Damn lighting again.

"Lemon…" He trailed off, and then started again. "Lemon, I love you." Then he kissed me.

Sasori, my favorite Naruto character ever _kissed_ me.

He.

Kissed.

Me.

I did something that I had never, ever done.

I cried for joy.

Sasori must've noticed the wetness.

"Are you sad?" He asked in a worried tone. I looked at him, shocked.

"Of course not!" I whispered. "I'm so happy, some spilled out through my eyes."

OVOVOVOVOVO

We walked into the base, with Tea, who we had found wandering around outside.

Being Tea, we entered in silence and peace.

Ha, just kidding.

"HONEY, WE'RE HOME!"

I sighed. Everyone stared at us.

Then I looked down.

Danna (That's what I called him back at Hope's Wings mental Recovery Center) and I were holding hands.

I blushed beet red.

"Well, I'll be going to bed now…" I squeaked.

"Don't get to rowdy in there, un!" Deidara yelled after me.

I heard Danna and Tea slap him.

Blueberry POV

Orange, Tea, Cupcake, and I pulled Sasori aside after Lemon had left for bed.

"That girl is one of our family." I told him in a dangerous voice. "Break her heart, I will break. Your. Face. Got it?" he nodded. "Good!" I yelled in a much friendlier voice.

Everyone except my girls sweat dropped.

I left for bed.

**Wow, this chapter was difficult to write… Hehe, but I have a great plot twist in mind! I'll update at 53 reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI! I IZ NOT DEAD (Maybe…)! I know, its been a REEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALLY long time, and I don't have the goal amount of reviews, BUT I REALLY DO NOT CARE X3**

**In other news, I have scared myself shitless once again, so, be warned, this chapter may be somewhat creepy. And, guess what? It's a snowday today. In the middle of April. YES!**

**Shout-outs:**

**Loveable'Ninja: You can never have too many cookies~! *****Eats cookie***** Yosh!**

**Pinkette: I know, kinda OOC there… And you don't have to await any longer!**

…

**Only 2? …Aw.**

**Well, anyway, REEEEEEEEAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

Tea POV

Cupcake looked at me skeptically. "You want me to help you get back at everyone for scaring you? **Really?**"

"Yep!" I smiled and nodded.

"…Sure. **How much you paying us?"**

…

Damn. Smart kid.

"… I'll have Lemon make you cupcakes."

"DEAL! **DEAL!**"

"Wonderful! Now, I need fake blood, a knife, and a person-like doll. Oh! And a cookie!" I whisper, so the ninjas wouldn't hear.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

(After things were gathered)

Cupcake placed the items on the small table in my room. "Alright, I get the blood, doll, and knife. **Why the hell do you need a cookie?" **I stared at the little girl.

"I was hungry." Cue sweat-drop from Cupcake.

OVOVOVOVOVO

I stood in front of my full body mirror. I had gone to town earlier and bought some new clothes, which I ripped up, and put on. All I needed was blood.

I had recruited Sasori to attach chakra strings to the doll, and I had the knife and the scenery prepared. I laughed evilly.

Let the scare wars begin!

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Cupcake POV

Tea was ready, and I had managed to gather the Akatsuki and the rest of my friends in the living room at 8:00 p.m. It had just gotten dark.

"Well, spit it out, mini-bitch." Hidan yelled.

"It's just," I put on my best 'I'm a scared and helpless child, help or I'll cry' face. "Have any of you seen Tea?" Everyone looked around.

"Where _is_ Tea?" Blueberry asked, in a worried tone. Perfect!

"I dunno!" I sob. "**I think she said something about the training ground…"** By now, fake tears were streaming down my face.

I should be an actress! **And you're modest to. **Go away. **Cupcake, the plan?** Oh, right.

Konan picked me up. "It's alright. We'll find her." And so, I lead the Akatsuki, plus a bunch of girls named after food, to the training grounds.

I scream. Tea is lying on the ground, blood pooled around her, on her, and on a knife lying next to her. A doll, also covered in blood, stood next to Tea. All the people with me screamed, or gasped, or let out a string of curse words that I'm choosing not to repeat, or stepped back in shock.

The doll took a step forward. The Akatsuki bolted, except me. I pretended to be caught by the doll. Konan shrieked, and Pein rushed forward and punched the doll.

Then Tea started laughing.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Tea POV

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, pointing at the scared Akatsuki. "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOU GUYS' FACES~!" Cupcake started to laugh, and Sasori came out smirking.

"You-" Hidan started. I cut him off.

"Hey, you started it. As of now, I wage prank war on the Akatsuki!" I yell enthusiastically.

**Yeah, I know. EXTREMLY short, and filler, but I have writer's block. So, I'll update at 52 reviews. And advertise this story, people, ADVERTISE SHAMELESSLY!**

**Later! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLY CRAP THAT WAS FAST! I mean, I updated, like, yesterday :D Not that I'm complaining!**

**Shout-outs:**

**carol: Thanks! **

**Pinkette: I know right? I think a lot of people hink I'm possessed by now… :3**

**Tiryn: Holy crap that rocks! XD I'm SO using that! Probably not this chapter though… Sorry **

**Nightwish-girl77: Thanks!**

**Anyway, some people may be… EXTREMLY saddened by this chapter.**

Lemon POV

The next few days were probably the best of my life. I couldn't believe that I was dating Sasori! _Sasori!_

The only thing that's been nagging at my mind, is the fact that about every other day he goes to the nearby village. I don't know why this worries me.

Any way, the base was pretty much empty. Everyone except me was training or on missions. But I didn't mind. That meant I could sing to my heart's content.

I hummed loudly as I walked through the empty halls.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

(Later that day)

Eventually, I got bored of wandering around the base. I decided to go to town. You know, do a little shopping?

I stopped when I thought I heard Sasori's voice. I hid in some bushes and listened.

"Sasy, you're sure she can't find us?" A… Woman? Sasy… She can't mean…

"Yes, love. She doesn't know." Love…? But… No, Lemon. No. It's probably a different Akatsuki member.

"Oh, Sasori…"

…

Oh.

Oh my god.

No.

Why!? How could he!? He said…

…

I cover my mouth.

Then run to the base. And sob, my voice scratchy.

It was Sasori.

He does not love me.

And I no longer love him.

**CLIFFHANGER! Anyway, gonna update at 56 reviews! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! :D Not much to say…**

**Shout-outs:**

**Pinkette: I think so! **** Well, technically, Sasori is immortal. So it doesn't matter how old Lemon is. Glad you liked it! :3**

**Tiryn: Run, Sasori! X) Hi, Rain-chan! Nice to meet you! Have you met Neko-chan?**

**EverlastingAngel26435: Doing it now! XD**

**Anyway, another sad chapter… Enjoy ****! Oh, and please don't flame me, but I have a MAJOR plot twist in this chapter.**

Lemon POV

Sasori came home later that day. I had already cried out all my tears.

He kissed me and greeted me. He called me 'Love'.

Like that bitch in the village.

I smiled, and tried my best not to show how I felt on my face.

He didn't notice.

But my roommates did.

"Lemon? What's wrong?" Orange asked one night.

"N-Nothing." I stammer.

"The hell it's nothing. Did Sasori do something?" Blueberry demands.

"No. I-I just want to be alone right now." My friends obeyed.

Then, I cried again. I yelled, I sobbed, I curse, I scratch myself until I bled, and not once, never, did I sing.

I _always_ sang while I cried.

Sasori never came to comfort me. Only my friends, Konan, and even Pein.

I never ate. What I did eat, Kakazu forced me to swallow. Nobody, not even Hidan, made fun of me while I cried.

One day, when I stopped for a moment to rest my scratchy voice, I noticed one of Blueberry's knives that she had left on the table on accident. Normally, they kept sharp objects away from me when I was this upset. It never ended well. She must've forgotten.

I reached for the knife, my release.

A few minutes later, someone came in.

"Danna?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Lemon it's me." He looked… remorseful…

"Why did you come?"

"To find out why you are upset."

"What was her name?"

"Who?"

"That girl… In the village." Sasori looked taken aback.

"You found out about Okami?!"

"Yeah… She's pretty… I hope you treat her better than me." My voice was getting breathier.

"I'm sorry…" he truly looked sorry. "She's a genjutsu user. She hypnotized me…"

"Oh." So that was it. "Well, I guess I forgive you…" I cringed.

"What is it?" Sasori asked. I looked at my arms. You could barely tell that there was any skin left. Sasori followed my gaze. He froze, than ran over to me. "Lemon!" I cringed again.

"Call in the others… Please…" Sasori nodded, walked quickly to the door, and yelled. "Everyoone! Lemon is hurt!"

Within 2 seconds, everyone was in my room.

"Lemon!" Blueberry yelled, then ran to my side.

"I suppose… That Sasori told you the truth?" I ask weakly.

"Yeah, we even had Itachi check out his story. He's telling the truth."

"That's… good…"

"Lemon!? You're gonna be fine! You hear!?" Orange yelled desperately.

"No… I'm… Dying…" I wheeze.

Everything started to blur around me.

"Yes you will!" Tea says in a tone that would have made me cry, if I was in a different situation.

"I'm…. Sorry… I… love you… all…"

Everything went blissfully black.

**Lol, I iz evil X3! Don't worry! She's not gone forever! Review! I'll update at 60 reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again! :3**

**Shout-outs:**

**Purplette237 (a.k.a. Pinkette): Please refrain from murdering the author ^^; Anyway, don't worry! I haz a plotz!**

**Tiryn: Yes, yes I have! Please, its just author! **** No need for formalities! Don't worry, she won't stay dead! Maybe… X)**

**EverlastingAngel26435: A-Ah… Um, she's not **_**staying**_** dead… (Neko-chan: Sorry, she's awkward when people freak.)**

**Loveable'Ninja: It's okay! HA! IT'S NOT JUST ME! XD YOSH!**

**Thanks guys! The reviews really make my day. **

**Now ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

Third person POV

The scene that followed Lemon's last words could be described in one word:

Chaos.

"HAILEY! HAILEY, HAILEY, HAILEY! (A/N: That's Lemon's Real name.) Orange screamed.

Tea fell to her knees. The only reason she didn't vomit was because that she hadn't eaten that morning due to worry about Lemon.

Blueberry let out a string of curse words that made Hidan look like the most saitly person there ever was. She ran to Lemon's side and started pounding on the bed, screaming, "IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!"

Cupcake's legs gave out. She fell to the floor and burst out sobbing. "HAILEY! PLEASE HAILEY! **LEMON! LEMON!? ANSWER ME! PLEASE!" **

Konan tried her best to comfort Cupcake, but failed, as she to had tears streaming down her face.

Pein awkwardly patted Cupcake's back, while trying not to lose his dignity.

The rest of the Akatsuki coped with their grief in different ways.

Hidan threatened to sacrifice Lemon if she didn't get up right now.

Deidara did almost the same as Hidan, only threatening to turn the ten-year-old into art.

Zetsu argued with himself about whether or not he should eat Lemon or not.

Tobi screamed that he was a good boy in his normal voice, apparently not phased at all by Lemon's death.

Kakuzu tried his best to heal Lemon.

Itachi and Kisame bowed their heads in respect. Itachi bit his lip. He still had some feelings for the girl.

Sasori knelt by Lemon's body and yelled his head off.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Cake-cup, finally deciding that enough was enough, internally dragged Cupcake over to Tobi and pulled him into the hall.

"TOBI IS A GOOD-"

"**DAMMIT SHUT UP MADARA!" **The girl yelled. Nobody heard though, because they were too busy mourning. Cupcake and Cake-cup Stormed back into the room, and knelt by Konan again.

Pein announced it was time for bed. But nobody except Madara slept that night.

**Sorry for the shortness, trying to get over writer's block. Review! I'll update at 64 reviews. Later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**YO! STILL NOT DEAD! :D Honestly. You can't get rid of me that easily!**

**Shout-outs:**

**EverlastingAngel26435: Ah, It's okay! **** Angel, you may want to run though… *Blueberry and Sasori start chasing Angel***

**Purplette237: I know right?! It's so perfect! And, thanks for not killing me… Yet. :3**

**Loveable'Ninja: Isn't he? **** I know, but what would be the fun in that?**

**So, again, I didn't meet the review quota. BUT I REALLY DON'T FRIGGIN' CARE! **

Lemon POV (Yes, you did read that right.)

_I…_

_Am I…_

_Dead?_

_No…_

_There was no light…_

I force open my eyes.

_I… Where…_

I was still in my bed. Sasori was fitfully sleeping next to me in a chair. According to the little clock on the nightstand, it was 4 o'clock a.m.

"Sasori?" I say. Said puppet master started awake.

"W-What? LEMON!?" She shouted. I giggled.

"Yup!" He stared for about 6 seconds. Then, he pounced on me, hugging me so hard it hurt.

"A-Ah! OUCH!" I screamed. This time, everyone heard me. They came running to see what all the screaming was about.

Deidara, seeing the pain I was in, grabbed Danna's hair and yanked, yelling "Down boy!" And so, I was free.

There were different reactions:

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN (DAMMIT)!" Blueberry, Cake-cup, Hidan, and Kisame.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Orange, Cupcake, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Tea, Itachi, and Kakuzu.

"I _told_ you we shouldn't eat her!" ("Um… What?" I respond.) Zetsu, to himself.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" Guess. Fucking. Who.

"I'm so sorry… I'll never go to town again… Ever…" Sasori.

To say it was hectic when I woke up would be an understatement.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Over the next day, things fell into sync again.

Sasori stuck to me like glue, constantly telling me how sorry he was. It was weird to be on the receiving end of an apology for once.

I wasn't allowed anywhere near knives, and Pein said I had to be supervised near anything sharp.

I still did most of the housework (Sasori started to help), but nobody told me to do extra stuff like they normally do, which was nice.

Hidan took it upon himself to sacrifice Okami. Tea baked him a cake.

Currently, I was trying to convince Sasori to let me take a shower by myself.

"Come on, Sasori. I'm not gonna _die_ in the shower!" I sighed.

"No. I'm going with you." At this point, Blueberry walked in.

"Sasori, if you get in that shower with her, I'll tell Pein you raped her."

So, I finally got my shower.

After assuring Sasori that I was perfectly fine, Konan asked Sasori and I to go to town to pick up some stuff. I agreed happily, and, Sasori in tow, start out towards the nearby village. Sasori held my hand the entire way there.

"Lemon?" Danna says after a while.

"Yes?"

"Are… Are you sure you want me to come along? I-I mean-" I cut him off.

"Am I scared that you will cheat on me again?"

"…Yeah."

"Of course not!" I laughed. We were silent the rest of the way there.

Cupcake POV

"So…** Taking all bets on how long 'til Sasori kisses her!** Cake-cup! **What? I could've said something else~!**" I gave up on her, and went to get something to eat. There was one person in the kitchen.

Tobi.

I gave him an icy look. I remembered his reaction at Lemon's death.

"HI CUPCAKE-CHAN!"

"**Die in a hole.**"

"Now, now, Cupcake-chan, that's no way to talk to your senpai…" By the end of that sentence, he had switched slowly to his actual voice. (A/N: Madara)

I was scared, but wouldn't let _him _see. **I'd die before I let that happen. **But what if I did let him see me scared…? What would happen?

In any case, I still glared at him.

"Don't care." I said stubbornly. **Good move.**

Madara didn't like that very much…

He pinned me against a wall.

"I don't like your attitude."

I…

I'm scared, Cake-cup. **I know. But I can't do shit…** Why not? Control me! (A/N: …*Insert snickers here*) **He fucking sealed my power…** H-How? **He drugged the cookie you ate with chakra-jamming pills. **No…

Madara just laughed cruelly.

Then, my ray of hope passed in front of the open door.

Konan.

_Mommy._

I seized my chance.

"MOMMY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "HELP ME!"

The kunoichi ran in.

"LET GO OF MY BABY!"

**CLIFFHANGER! I'll update at 66 reviews.**

**See you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HI! **** Wow, already 68 reviews? Sweet! New record! :3 Shout-outs:**

**Loveable'Ninja: I know, I'm so mean! XD And yes, Lemon is 10.**

**Purplette237: SHE'S BACK, BITCHES! :D Sorry, I'll try to leave less cliffhangers. Don't worry, He's to scared of Pein!**

**FrozenFlamingFire: Thanks, and yes, someone is!**

**The-Assassin-is-Here: Thanks! :3**

**HappyBlack: Glad you like!**

**So… Not much to say here, so ON WITH THE STORY! :3**

Cupcake POV

"Mommy!" I yelped. Madara's grip had tightened. Konan ran toward Madara, but he dodged easily.

But in doing so, had to let go of me. **Yeah, that's great. Now RUN!** Oh, right! I dash behind Konan.

Then, in a quick second, run to Madara and kick his shin, then dart back. **Wow, you're an idiot, brat.** Shut it.

The following battle is surprisingly short. Konan launches some paper shuriken at Madara, which he dodged, then is surrounded by paper.

Konan had set a trap. "Don't you _dare_ lay a _finger_ on my baby." She hissed, and then released Madara. **Dick got off easy…** Yeah, but at least Mommy's all right.

Lemon POV

We arrived back at the base later that day. Everyone was out training, or on missions, so Danna and I were alone.

Seeing this, Sasori kisses me.

After five minutes, Tea walked in. She froze, stared, turned around, and left, saying, "Not even going to ask."

"…Well that was akward." I say softly, and Danna chuckled.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

"Seriously, Sasori. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." I tell him for the fifth time. Apparently, the red-head was afraid I'd die in my sleep. "I'm _not going to freaking die_." I yawn.

"But-" He began.

"Danna, if you sit by my side, will you let me sleep?" I finally caved. He nodded. "Alright…"

I lead the way to our joint room. I crawled into the bed, while Sasori pulled up a chair.

"'Night, Danna."

"Goodnight, Love."

Tea POV

Currently, I was pacing in my room, trying to come up with a new prank. After a few minutes of me not coming up with anything, Konan came to the door.

"Tea, Pein wants to see you and the other girls in his office." She informed, and then went to tell the others.

So, I went to Pein's office. Hey, even _I _was bored enough to accept a mission at this point.

I was last to arrive, surprisingly. Lemon, tailed by Sasori, looked basically asleep on her feet. Blueberry had a towel around her hair and was in a bathrobe. She didn't look very happy. Orange glared at Pein, and held up a book, most likely the one she was currently reading. Cupcake was almost asleep in Konan's arms.

All in all, nobody was very happy with Pein.

"Sasori, leave." Pein ordered. He turned back to us. "Now. I want you girls to go gather information about some jonin (sp?) in the Hidden Leaf."

It was silent for a while.

"SAY WHAT!?" Was the single cry that went up.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Lemon POV

It was 6:00 in the morning. And we were walking to Konoha. I wasn't very happy. I don't think anybody was. Pein made Sasori stay home, so I didn't have anyone to talk to.

And Cake-cup was pissed.

"**Seriously! Why in hell did Pein have to give us this stupid-ass mission?! I mean, couldn't it be given in the morning?! **It is morning. **Whatever.** **If you're sleep-deprived, it means I'm sleep-deprived too.**"

It was gonna be a LONG mission…

**Yosh! Geez, this took FOREVER to write… Damn Writer's block.**

**Any way, I'll update at 73 reviews!**

**See you!**


End file.
